Top 10 DH Characters You DO NOT Want To Piss Off (ft Crusadermon)
by David Ishihara
Summary: Staying on these guys' good sides might get you a better chance of living. Here's Crusadermon, giving you the rundown.


WARNING!

The following document contains personal opinions and may contain potential bias. Anyone sensitive to someone else's opinion may want to turn away now. But thanks for reading anyways!

It's like treading on dimensional eggshells.

This time around, we'll be counting down our picks for the Top 10 Dimensional Heroes Characters You DO NOT Want to Piss Off. For this list, we'll be looking at the heroes and villains in this massive crossover series that you'd best step carefully around. Seriously. Pushing their buttons too much is a guaranteed death sentence. No parole! I'm Crusadermon of the Royal Knights, and my actions have earned the ire of many onlookers on both sides of the spectrum… I'm sad to admit this.

#10- Shizuo Heiwajima

Honestly, if you're trying to get a rise out of the World's Strongest Man, then maybe you deserve a little punchy-punchy to the face. Of course, a single blow from the Walking Hurricane has been known to send people literally flying, some even losing their clothes on impact. Considering this beast of a man always seems to be teetering on the edge of a rampage, you'd do well to give him a WIDE berth. After all, you'll never know what'll set him off. Unless of course, you're Izaya. Izaya equals Category-5 Explosion!

#9- Monkey D. Luffy

The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates is all about three things. Food, Adventure, and Friendship. Though, that last one is kind of a bigger case than the other two. Luffy may seem like a jolly guy on the surface, but he only got that 1.5 Billion Beli bounty because there's one thing that he won't tolerate on ANY kind of measure. That would be threatening his crewmates. For that reason, he'd take on anyone or anything. And he sure as hell won't lose. Seriously, I think some of the guys he beat up still have imprints of his fists.

#8- Atrocitus

Considering the Red Lanterns are fueled by rage, maybe triggering him is the LEAST sensible thing to do. Then again, it's also because of that that you'll never know what will set him off since his primary response to most things involves spilling a whole lot of blood. One thing's for sure, you'd best keep a very calm mind when going up against this behemoth, or he will cook your goose so fast that not even ash will remain. Wait… Why do you have a goose?

#7- Erza Scarlet

The powerful warrior Titania herself. Normally she's not someone to go crazy without any reason but I know one thing for sure. If you ever do anything to harm a member of her guild or do something that insults the name of Fairy Tail, you better believe this woman will be ready to teach you all a thing or two. With her Requip Magic giving her access to many different types of weapons and armor, you'd better be ready for a one-man onslaught, because she will not give an inch.

#6- Diane

The Serpent's Sin of Envy is a very apt title for Diane. Her size, strength, and power over earth are all very commendable, but there's also one thing that's also very big about Giants, especially Diane. Her emotions. Being called the Sin of Envy is more than just a title, she's got a jealous streak wide as a continent. Anything connected to Meliodas is love-related, or an obsession. However, if anything gets between her and him, make sure you're insured or be prepared for a few small tremors, because she might Level any area she's in. Oh, and don't even try to hurt Meliodas in any way. Otherwise, she'll drop the hammer…. And maybe an earth mass almost the size of a moon for good measure.

#5- Josuke Higashitaka (Part 4)

Josuke is usually a laid back member of Ty's team, just your average schoolboy in Morioh. But there's one specific thing that you shouldn't insult…. His hair. Talk badly about his hairstyle and you'll be on the receiving end of a beatdown from Shining Diamond. Then he'll heal you up and do it all over again. Plenty of people, whether it'd be some of us or our enemies, failed to realize this, and paid the price. So whatever you do, if you value your body and face… don't insult the hair.

#4- Katsuki Bakugo

This one's...a little easier said than done. With a monumental chip on his shoulder, King Explosion Murder is set off by the slightest thing, especially if said thing happens to be done by a sweet cinnamon roll named Izuku Midoriya. His short fuse often leaves him to throw his Quirk around and exploding anything in the immediate vicinity. Seriously, what's got your goat, Bakugo? Did your mother embarrass you in front of your teacher? Can't get your Provisional License? Feel inferior to Midoriya? Oh, wait… Oooohhh! Aw, damn it. I said NOT to piss these guys off, right? Did I say that? Uh oh… INCOMING!

#3- Saki

Not to say that this assassin couldn't beat the stuffing out of anyone normally, it's just that if you stay on her good side, there's a chance you'll manage to escape any kind of scuffle unharmed. But if you get her angry, and I mean really, REALLY angry, to the point where she uses her Xtasy state, then say goodbye to your skull, because you've got a one-way ticket to the planet called Hurt.

#2- David Ishihara

Granted, you'll have to try REALLY hard to get this guy to lash out since he's so humble that most of his fights aren't even all that personal. However, there are limits to how much one person can take, especially when their friends and family are threatened. If you get this guy to the point where he won't forgive you for harming his loved ones. *Liam Nesson impression* He has a very particular set of skills. He will find you...and he will kill you. *normal voice* Prepare yourself, because you're about to be pelted with ice so cold that it'll make the Ninth Circle of Hell look like a snow day! Honestly, why would you want to make David angry? Look at his face and tell us how you could hurt such a thing. LOOK AT IT!

#1- Jotaro Kujo

The Joestar lineage aren't exactly known for their pacifism. But even by those standards, this behemoth masquerading as a student takes the cake...and eats it all, even the frosting! Get in his way and he'll sock you in the jaw. Annoy him, and he'll lay on the insults until you're stunned into silence. Attack his family and friends by sending hordes of crazy Stand Users their way, and he'll unleash the full power of Star Platinum to pummel you to oblivion! You thought the reason he was able to defeat Dio was due to plot convenience and some kind of innate time-stopping ability? You'd be completely wrong. It's because no one pisses off Jotaro Kujo and lives.

Do you agree with our picks? Let us know in the reviews, and we'll see you in our next caper.


End file.
